


Средство от одиночества

by Umbridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может быть, Стайлзу надо все взять в свои руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Средство от одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V.

Когда Дерек первый раз вваливается к нему в комнату через окно, Стайлз пугается аж до икоты. 

– Какого хрена! Ты тупой волчара! – он чуть не падает со стула, развернувшись, вскакивает и замирает, когда Дерек расправляет плечи и играет желваками. 

– Мне надо спрятаться, – говорит он. Стайлз замирает с открытым ртом. Конечно, больше в Бикон-Хиллз прятаться негде. Потом он понимает – это и правда так. Им негде спрятаться, никто не поймет – только они двое. Отделенные ото всех, странные, организовавшие анонимное общество неудачников. На двоих. В первый раз Стайлз велит Дереку устроиться на полу, но когда возвращается с сэндвичем для своего гостя, Дерек уже лежит на кровати и глубоко и ровно дышит. Спит. 

Стайлз ругается себе под нос. Осторожно ложится рядом, как будто это он тут в гостях, в самом деле! Дерек не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, и Стайлз лежит тихо-тихо, старается лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы случайно не задеть. Потихоньку он засыпает, хотя сначала думает, что не уснет. На грани сна и яви он плавает в каком-то горячечном бреду, откуда являются все его странные и неприличные фантазии. В которых Дерек кладет руку ему между лопаток и ведет вниз; в которых они лежат, обнявшись, и язык Дерека ласкает его язык. Стайлз даже думает во сне, что это не совсем Дерек, а просто образ, фантом, мечта. 

Просыпается Стайлз оттого, что ему тяжело и жарко. Оттого, что солнце заполняет комнату, запах пота и чистого белья бьет в ноздри, каркают вороны под окном, и поперек живота лежит тяжелая горячая рука. 

Стайлз застывает, словно парализованный. Не пытается убрать ее – просто лежит и слушает собственное грохочущее в ушах и в паху сердце. 

Потом Дерек просыпается и убирает руку. Стайлз выдыхает.

– Ну с добрым утром, что ли, – вздыхает он. Дерек молча поднимается и идет к окну. 

– Я приду вечером, – говорит он. 

Стайлз сначала хочет обсудить его визиты. Ну, решить, что спать тот все-таки должен на полу, раз уж приходит, а потом неожиданно вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь. Она впервые в его жизни была наполнена теплом. И ничего не предъявляет Дереку в следующий раз.

Дерек продолжает приходить, когда надо спрятаться, когда надо переждать. Иногда он обнимает Стайлза, иногда Стайлз даже чувствует его возбуждение, но делает вид, что ничего не замечает. 

Однажды утром Дерек прекращает их игру в непонимание – кладет руку поверх пижамных штанов Стайлза, а потом просовывает ее за резинку и вжимается бедрами в ягодицы. Стайлз закрывает глаза и давится воздухом. Ему кажется, что дышать нечем, и он старается дышать тихо. Он пытается сглотнуть, но слюна вязкая. Звуки и запахи сужаются до запахов кожи Дерека, волос Дерека – горький, но свежий запах – до звука его сорванного дыхания. Стайлз судорожно выдыхает, потом громко выталкивает из себя воздух вместе со стоном. И в ту же секунду глохнет и слепнет, когда чувствует, как Дерек проводит пальцами по его члену. Потом они оба начинают двигаться, и выясняется, что этому совсем не надо учиться. Стайлз кончает ему в руку.

А потом наблюдает, как Дерек скрывается в ванной. 

Это просто возраст, тестостерон, что там еще? 

Но Стайлз не мешает Дереку приходить. 

Они оба больные. И как бы они не бесили друг друга, их объединяет общее на двоих одиночество. 

Их утренние игры становятся вечерними, долгими и мучительными. Стайлз старается разделить свою жизнь: непонятные часы с Дереком отдельно, горячее чувство к Лидии – отдельно. Он говорит: «Все пробуют в моем возрасте». Но отчего-то скоро начинает сомневаться, так ли это. 

Стайлз не хочет знать себя, не хочет чувствовать горечь и пустоту. Но он чувствует. Все заняты своими проблемами, а он занят проблемами всех. Дерек говорит ему однажды:

– Они тебя используют.

– Это ты по себе судишь, волчара? – ухмыляется Стайлз. Дерек ничего не отвечает. Хватает его за шею сзади, тянет к себе и прижимается к его широко открытому рту своим. Стайлз позволяет вопросам забыться. Стайлз даже надеется, что Дерек ему доверяет.

Конечно, это не так. Дерек прямо говорит ему об этом: 

– Я не доверяю никому. 

Конечно, это так. Стайлз разжимает руки и позволяет ему пойти ко дну. Секунда боли, а потом сознание возвращается, и он снова поднимает Дерека на поверхность. 

 

Все идет своим чередом. Дерек перестает приходить. Стайлз старается ненавидеть его немного меньше. Старается ненавидеть. Получается не очень. Потом боль проходит, остается только отчаяние. Стайлз старается не думать о чувствах, заполнить свою жизнь делами. 

Время течет. Начинается осень. И Стайлз вдруг начинает тонуть, и нет никого, кто бы на этот раз удержал его на поверхности. Вот тогда-то он и приходит к Дереку сам. Потому что никто другой не сможет заполнить его пустоту так, как Дерек. Он приходит в старый полусгоревший дом, открывает пахнущую землей и мокрым деревом дверь. Лес молчит, затаившись, и наблюдает за ним. Косые лучи падают из оконных проемов, освещают холл, и Стайлзу кажется, что он попал в костел: так странно и величественно все выглядит здесь. Звук шагов и дыхания улетает под крышу, на стенах дрожат солнечные блики. Как под водой. 

Стайлзу чудится плеск волн, и перед глазами встает лицо Мэтта. И как не стыдно Стайлзу, но на этот раз его накрывает прямо в холле дома Хейлов. Стайлз не может вдохнуть: слезы против воли бегут по щекам, рот открывается и закрывается, но воздух не идет. Перед глазами темнеет, вместо воздуха в рот льется вода; Стайлз отступает назад, пытается думать, заставить себя остановить приступ силой мысли. Ведь он верит, что человек может очень многое внушить себе сам. Но ничего не помогает, пока на плечи не ложатся тяжелые ладони, и Стайлз утыкается в твердую, как камень, грудь. 

И Стайлза отпускает. Он еще вздрагивает, вытирая лицо о футболку Дерека, размазывая сопли тыльной стороной ладони, но дышать уже может. И воздух просто восхитительный. Он снова пахнет горько и свежо, пахнет Дереком. И звуки прекрасны – звуки его дыхания, стук сердца. Стайлз отстраняется и открывает рот, чтобы сказать: «мол, прости, то-се, хотел тут кое-что разведать, уже ухожу». Но Дерек закрывает ему рот, совсем как тогда, сотню лет назад – а если на самом деле, то два месяца, – в его спальне, своим. И Стайлз отвечает ему, яростно, с обидой. Стискивает пальцами ткань майки на спине, хотя порвать, конечно, силы не хватит. 

И исцеляется. В солнечном закатном свете, в запахах дерева и пыльных книг, в таинственных голосах леса они сражаются на старой кровати, которая скрипит от каждого движения. Дерек разводит колени Стайлза, лижет его, как волк, который зализывает рану, ложится на него, прикусывая шею. Стайлз скрещивает ноги у него за спиной. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек пошел до конца. Но Дерек даже не пытается. 

Стайлз начинает приходить к нему каждый день.

Так ему немного легче бороться со страхом. С предчувствием беды. Дерек говорит ему:

– Верь предчувствиям. 

Говорит: «Не расслабляйся». Стайлз видит, что Дерек по-прежнему никому не доверяет. И, судя по всему, считает, что не надо привязывать к себе Стайлза слишком сильно. Выжидает, держит дистанцию. И все же, когда в один из вечеров Стайлз решается и осторожно погружает пальцы в волосы Дерека, тот не отстраняется. 

«Мы похожи, – думает Стайлз, ухмыляясь. – Мы нужны друг другу», – считает он.   
Мягкий свет потихоньку гаснет; далеко кричит ночная птица, тикают часы, вечерняя свежесть наполняет комнату. 

И Стайлз впервые не чувствует страха. «Может быть, все будет не так плохо», – думает он.   
Может быть, у них еще все получится.


End file.
